The Ties That Bind Us: Year One
by WannaBeBella13
Summary: The prophecy that defined Harry Potter's life doesn't exist. There is a different one and it isn't Harry being prophecied. But trouble doesn't avoid Harry, the Dark Lord is on a quest to kill him, and the prophecied child, his bonded Draco. Pre-Slash
1. Preface: The Effects of the Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...believe if I did he would be with Draco! Screw Ginny!

**Preface: The Effects of the Prophecy **

**3rd Person POV - October 30th 1981 **

**The Hog's Head Bar in Hogsmeade **

"My dear, I am sorely disappointed in your performance tonight. As a Trelawney, I expected much more talent in the art of Divination." said Albus

Dumbledore. Sybil Trelawney was strangely silent. "Ms. Trelawney?" Albus questioned, concerned. Then she started speaking in a strange voice.

"A child of a follower most loyal to the Dark Lord will be the key to his destruction. For he has the power the Dark Lord knows not and even

surrounded by evil and malicious intent the power lives on. One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives and

this child must stop the Dark Lord from completing his quest. For if the Dark Lord completes his quest it will be the destruction of us all." Peter

'Wormtail' Pettigrew, was in the bar at the same time and he heard bits and pieces of what they were saying,

"A child of a follower most loyal to the Dark Lord-"

"key to the his destruction-"

"One must die at the hand of the other-"

"Hey!" a shout from the bartender, Aberforth, pulled Wormtail out of his trance.

"Get out of my bar! You don't listen to other peoples conversations here!" Wormtail shuffled out of the bar slowly and heard the very last words,

"If the Dark Lord completes his quest it will be the destruction of us all." He left the bar, touched the Dark Mark on his arm and Disapparated with

a crack.

**1/2 hour later - Riddle Mansion **

"Milord, I have important news for you."

"Yes please...do share Wormtail." Lord Voldemort said sarcastically, while stroking the head of his snake Nagini.

"There is a prophecy Milord, about you." This seemed to interest Voldemort and he said,

"Yessss, Wormtail, what about me?"

"There is a child, my lord, a child of one of your loyal followers that is the key to your destruction." "My destruction!" Voldemort raged. "I cannot be

destroyed! I am Lord Voldemort, I am invincible! CRUCIO!" Wormtail writhed and screamed under the pain of the curse. Voldemort lifted the curse

after a minute. "Please...continue." Gasping for breath, Wormtail continued his tale,

"You must kill him, or when he grows older he will kill you. And there is a quest you need to complete and if you do it will be the destruction of the

Light."

"Wormtail, this is news for celebration, if you are correct of course."

"One more thing milord?"

"Yesss Wormtail?"

"I know where the Potter's are hiding."

**The Next Evening – Malfoy Manor**

"You wished to see us milord?" asked Lucius Malfoy, next to his wife Narcissa, who were both bowing before Voldemort.

"Yessss, Lucius, the raid at the Potter's went off well, but I'm afraid I have a rather grim piece of news to share with you." They nodded. "Rise

Lucius, Narcissa," They stood. "First, how is your son, Draco?" They both shared a puzzled look.

"He is fine, my lord, sleeping upstairs in the nursery." answered Narcissa.

"Shall we see him?" Voldemort asked. Another puzzled look was shared between the two Malfoys but they led Voldemort upstairs to the nursery

where Draco was sleeping, unaware of what their Lord had planned. Narcissa opened the door quietly as not to disturb the sleeping baby inside.

"Here he is my Lord."

"He looks very much like you Lucius, but he has your mouth Narcissa.. You must be very proud of him."

"Yes my lord, very proud." answered Lucius.

"Too proud. This child will be my destruction!" Voldemort hissed.

"My lord, he is just a child!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"But not for long, Narcissa! He is the child of the prophecy. 'A child of a follower most loyal to the Dark Lord will be the key to his destruction.' Does

that sound like anyone to you, Lucius?" Lucius looked completely taken aback and Narcissa was slowly inching towards to crib with a wide-eyed

expression of fear, abandoning the Malfoy Mask completely.

"'One must die at the hand of the other'...It must happen Lucius! I understand that he is your only child and it is a shame to kill the heir of one of

the most prestigious pureblood families but it has to be done, surely you can see my reasoning, Lucius?" He nodded slowly, fearing for his families'

lives, just trying to buy them a little more time. "Bella, show yourself!"

"_Revelio"_ A high-pitched voice said next to the crib, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange, carrying none other than Harry Potter in her arms.

"Good! Now put him in the crib next to Draco." She did so, Narcissa looking on in horror. "Now Narcissa, move out of the way, this needs to be

done."

"No! Draco is my son! And Harry is but an innocent child! I have condoned your heinous actions for long enough! You will not kill these

children...not without going through me!" exclaimed Narcissa in outrage.

"And me." said Lucius walking across the room to stand next to his wife, both of them drawing their wands.

"I don't have time for this! Bella?" She had her wand pointed at Lucius and the Dark Lord's was pointed towards Narcissa. Then they both

screamed at the same time, before they even had a chance to think, "Avada Kedavra!" and they both slumped down to the floor, dead. Then

Voldemort pointed his wand at the small Potter child that had vexed him for so long. "Avada Kedavra!" Then there was an explosion. When the

smoke cleared one could see Bellatrix on the floor, unconscious. Lucius and Narcissa dead, and Draco and Harry lying together in the crib glowing

with their newly formed magical bond. But Voldemort...was gone.

***Flashback* - The Previous Day - A random hilltop **

Severus Snape was standing on the hilltop to which he had just apparated to, gripping his wand tightly in his hand, waiting for something, or for

someone...Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air and Severus dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his

hand.

"Don't kill me!" he shouted.

"That was not my intention." Dumbledore responded. He stood before Severus with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated

from below in the light cast by his wand. "Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No-no message - I'm here on my own account!" Severus was wringing his hands: He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying

around him. "I come with a warning- no a request- please-" "What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The-the prophecy...the prediction...Trelawney.."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you hear from Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything Wormtail told him!" said Severus. "That is why- it is for that reason- he thinks it means Lily Evans and my godson Draco!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a Death Eater's child and a quest."

"Yes! The quest to kill the Potters! He is going to hunt them down- kill them all- and Draco..."

"If Lily and Draco mean so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare them? Could you not ask for mercy for Lily and Draco

in exchange for James and Harry?"

"I have- I have asked him-"

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore. Severus seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of Lily's husband and child? They

can die as long as you have Lily and Draco?" Severus said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then, keep them safe...please."

"There isn't much I can do about young Draco. You need to warn the Malfoys and if they come to me seeking refuge my door shall be open to

them."

"And-and Lily?"

"She, her husband, and her son are rather protected by the Fidelius Charm. But Severus, what will you give me in return?"

"In-in return?" Severus gaped at Dumbledore, but after a long moment said, "Anything."

**Present Day – Malfoy Manor**

Almost immediately after leaving Dumbledore, Severus was called to a Death Eater meeting, planning the raid on the Potters, one that for once,

he wanted no part in. Then after that an Order Meeting, his first one as a Double Agent. Between all of that and sleep he wasn't able to warn the

Malfoys about Draco's impending demise until now. So when Severus flooed into to Lucius's study and found it strangely quiet in the Manor, he

called a house-elf to find out what was going on.

"What is Master Severus need from Dobby sir?"

"Did anything...unusual occur here some time recently?"

"Oh yes sir! There was a big explosion, all of the elves felt it sir!"

"Where was it coming from?"

"The nursery sir. We was trying to get to Master Draco, Master Lucius, and Mistress Narcissa, but we couldn't sir! We couldn't! Dobby will go iron hands now sir."

"Dobby wait! Show me to the nursery." Dobby ran off, Severus following quickly behind him, his robes billowing out in his usual manner.

"We are here now sir." Dobby said stopping in front of an ajar door with pieces of rubble lying about blocking the entrance.

"_Wingardium Levosia"_ Severus said and the rubble levitated itself out of the way. Severus ran into the room, either not caring about or not seeing

the danger of the ceiling looking about ready to collapse. "Lucius! Narcissa! Draco!" He looked around but could see nothing and no one in the

oppressive darkness. "_Lumos_" Severus said and his wand tip lit up displaying the room. Straight ahead of him was the crib and tears nearly

escaped Severus's eyes at the sight before him, seeing Lucius and his wife slumped on the floor, dead, and knowing that his godson, Draco was

most likely dead inside the crib. He had to look, had to confront one of his worst fears. He stepped up to the crib and looked down inside of it and

what he saw shocked him to his very core. Draco was lying in the crib, very much alive sleeping curled up next to an equally alive, but also

sleeping...Harry Potter. He looked around the room. The Dark Lord was no where to be seen and his Dark Mark was fading rapidly. Was it really

happening? Had the prophecy been true, and the Dark Lord defeated by two mere infants? It was astounding to Severus and his mind was

boggled. Then he heard soft breathing from the corner and turned around as fast as lightening. Bellatrix Lestrange lay there, unconscious.

Severus bound her and portkeyed her right to the Ministry. They would deal with that insane murderous woman. He picked up Draco from the crib

and let him settle into his arms. He sighed his face contorting into a slight smile, an expression so rare that it looked like a grimace. Then looking

down at the other sleeping boy in the crib Severus saw Harry's eyes pop open. He stared at Severus in an eerie way with those green eyes, so

much like his mother, Lily's. Then he reached out and unsure what to do Severus placed Draco back in the crib and made to pick up Harry, but now

he had gone back to sleep and Draco was curled around him, both of them glowing. 'They-they are bonded...but that can't be...' Severus thought.

But it was, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were magically bonded. Severus, knowing that the boys couldn't be separated now at this crucial stage

of the bonding, transfigured Draco's carrier big enough to fit two children, strapped the two sleeping babies inside, and carried them out of the

destroyed nursery to Lucius's study. He had some bad news to tell Dumbledore.

**The Next Evening - Hogwarts - The Headmaster's Office **

Draco Malfoy was not a happy baby. He was crying, and crying, and crying, and no matter what Severus did to soothe him he just wouldn't be

quiet! Severus didn't understand what was wrong, they had waited the custom waiting period of a day before Draco and his bonded were

separated. He shouldn't be crying like this. He paced around the room, tempted to pull his hair out. 'What on earth is wrong?' Severus wondered.

Then the fireplace flared and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the Floo. "Ah, Severus. Draco is making quite a racket I see?"

"Yes! And I have no idea what is wrong with him. Not in the slightest! Maybe you can shed some of your...expertise in the matter?" Severus

snarled at him, irritated, and tired from lack of sleep.

"There is nothing we can do Severus except hope he calms down, he is feeling the loss through the bond very keenly as far as I can tell."

"When can we go home?" He asked, desperate for his warm bed at Spinners End.

"Severus...you can't take Draco." Severus was startled out of his stupor.

"What? I am his godfather, his legal guardian! Why can't I take him?"

"I'll explain, for I know many things about Voldemort that I doubt even Bellatrix, his closest follower, knows."

"What? What do you know?" Severus asked.

"Voldemort...will return."

**A Few Hours Later - Ted and Andromeda Tonks's House **

A few sharp raps echoed on the front door of Ted and Andromeda Tonks's house. They were in their room sleeping and down the hall was their

eight-year-old daughter, Nymphadora. Andromeda blearily stirred at the sound and when she heard it again she fully woke up. Shaking her

husband Ted, awake in case it was a threat they made their way towards the front door, wands drawn and raised.

"Who's there?" called out Andromeda.

"It's Severus Snape. Don't curse me! I've switched sides." Andromeda opened the door a crack, despite her husbands protests.

"What is your purpose for being here?" she asked him testily, still not trusting him.

"As the bearer of news, both good and bad."

"Well, get on with it."

"The bad news is that your sister, Narcissa, and her husband were both killed last night by the Dark Lord and your other sister Bellatrix." She

gasped in horror. "Leaving their son, Draco, an orphan." "Oh...my..god.."

"The good news being...The Dark Lord is defeated. The light has won." She opened the door wider, inviting Severus in, her expression a mixture

of joy and sorrow. Then in the light she saw the baby in Severus's arms.

"Is that..?"

"Yes this is Draco...you being the only living relative not incarcerated you are his official guardian." "Oh..my..god..." She backed up and leaned on

the wall for support. "This is really happening?" She asked Severus. He nodded. "Oh Ted!" She exclaimed, hugging him and sobbing into the mans

arms. When she calmed down she asked Severus, "Can I hold him?" He handed over Draco with a slight reluctance. He was sleeping now, but

there were tear tracks on his face, and red puffy eyelids from crying over the loss of his bonded, Harry. "Just a baby...and already an orphan..."

Andromeda whispered, rocking Draco in her arms. Severus put his hand on her shoulder in support.

"You will raise him well."


	2. Prologue: Draco and Harry's Childhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly...or these two adorable children would be mine **

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance that this is so short...this is supposed to be an interim Chapter One will get posted immediately after this. Also in the beginning when they're One they're talking in emotions since they can't speak yet.**

**Prologue: Draco and Harry's Childhood**

After a few weeks, Draco managed to calm down from the loss of Harry, but not for the reasons his guardians, his Uncle Ted and his Aunt Andromeda thought. He was not 'accepting' the loss of Harry, actually he was closer to him than ever, through a mental connection that melded both their minds.

**Age One**

Harry: Fear, exhaustion, hunger, sadness, and loss.

Draco: Confusion, comfort, strength, love, reassurance, loss, confusion.

**Age Five**

Harry: Angel?  
Draco: I'm not an angel. Why are you calling me that?  
Harry: You talk to me...you like me...

Draco: I love you...why wouldn't I?  
Harry: You love me? They call me f-f-freak...no one loves me.  
Draco: No! I love you! Whoever told you that is stupid!

Harry: Really?  
Draco: Yes really...wait what's your name?  
Harry: Harry...  
Draco: Well my name is Draco, Harry.

Harry: Dr-Dr...Can I call you Dray? I'm sorry I can't say your name...  
Draco: It's okay..and yes.

**Age Eight**

Harry: Tired..Tired..Tired...and Hungry..so hungry.  
Draco: Harry! Are you alright?  
Harry: Oh...I'm fine.  
Draco: Harry, you are not fine! Go get some rest!  
Harry: Draco! I'm fine! Drop it!

**Age Ten**

Harry: When am I gonna get out of here? It's so dark...  
Draco: Harry? Are you okay?  
Harry: I'm fine Draco, don't worry about me.

"Aunt Andy?" Draco called and she came from the kitchen.

"Yes Draco?"

"I don't think Harry's okay. He feels scared."

"Draco, I told you this before, until we can figure out where he lives, there's nothing we can do."

"But Aunt Andy," Draco said with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm scared he's going to get really hurt."

"Draco, there's nothing we can do but hope."


	3. Chapter One: Madam Malkin's

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter...why? why?**

**A/N: See! I told you it was coming...this is still a little short my chapters are usually much longer but it's a start...enjoy more 2 come soon**

**Chapter One**  
**August 1st 1991 - Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - Diagon Alley**

Harry walked into the robe shop and was greeted by Madame Malkin.

"Hogwarts?" He nodded. "Good, there's another boy your age being fitted right now. Just this way, dear." She led Harry to the back where he could see another boy with sharp features and gelled-back platinum blond hair. A spark of recognition flowed through Harry.

"Draco?" He asked. He had recognized his bonded immediately, even after ten years apart. Draco looked at him, stunned.

"Harry?" He almost jumped off the stool, but a sharp glare from Madame Malkin put him straight. When she finally finished, Draco couldn't wait another second, and he jumped off the stool to hug Harry, both of them glowing with the reaffirmation of their physical connection.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much!" Draco exclaimed.

"Me too, Dray," Harry responded.

"Are you ready now, Harry?" Madame Malkin asked patiently behind them.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and wiggled out of Draco's arms, his whole being protesting. As he was fitted for his robes, Draco's eyes scanned over Harry.

'_He looks so small, much too small for his age! He looks like he's eight!'_ Draco thought. '_and so pale..'_ Harry was finished and Draco snapped out of his reverie.

"Come on, Harry!" he exclaimed, grabbing him by the hand, bliss clouding his mind, and pulling him out of the shop just seconds after Harry payed Madame Malkin.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"To my Aunt Andy! She'll be so happy that I've finally found you."

"But I-I was with Hagrid."

"Hagrid?"

"He's the one who brought me here. He's a half giant and I think he's brilliant!"

"Well let's go get him, then go find Aunt Andy." They walked back at a normal pace.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were here? You're going to Hogwarts? This is great! Then we'll be together all the time!" Harry smiled. Then they reached the front of Madame Malkin's and saw Hagrid outside eating icecream.

" 'Ello 'Arry. Got your robes I see. And who's this?"

"Hey Hagrid! This is my friend Draco. Can you come with us so I can meet his aunt? Draco really wants me to."

"Sure, 'Arry."

"Lead the way, Draco." Harry said. They walked for a short while until they reached a store called Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid had to stay outside because of his ice cream, but Harry and Draco went inside, having calmed down a bit from their frenzy earlier. Looking through the shelves, they found Draco's Aunt Andromeda.

"Aunt Andy!" Draco exclaimed, hugging her while Harry stood in the shadows feeling awkward. "Finished shopping for your robes already, Draco?"

"Yes, but you're not going to guess what happened! I found Harry!" He turned around and not seeing Harry he became quite distressed. Harry feeling this, stepped out of the shadows, and Draco was flooded with relief. He had thought Harry was gone just minutes after he had been reunited with him. "Hey Harry, you're so small. You sure your relatives are feeding you right?"

Though her words were sarcastic they struck a pang of fear in Harry, which Draco felt as clear as day. "Yes ma'am." '_Lies', _Draco could easily tell through the bond but didn't call Harry out on it. "Enough with the ma'am, call me Aunt Andy. Draco does, and you're basically family already!"

"Pardon me?" Harry asked confused. Andromeda looked at Draco sternly. "You mean you didn't tell him?" "I was so excited, I haven't seen him in so long-" "That is no excuse! The boy is probably confused, and scared right now." She turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry for the confusion, what my hard-headed-" She tapped Draco's head lovingly and Draco smiled up at her. "-nephew forgot to tell you was that when-" She realized where she was and put up a few silencing spells. "He-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill you, both your minds and your magic were bound together."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. Draco, hug him." Draco who was just waiting for an excuse to touch Harry again, to quell the feeling of loss building inside of him, hugged Harry fiercely and a glow emitted from them. "See that Harry?..That's your bond...It's beautiful."

"Yes it is.." Draco said seeing Harry outlined in a beautiful emerald green, the same color as his eyes. Harry blushed.

"Harry," Andromeda said when the two broke apart and the glow faded. "would your relatives mind if you came over our house, we would love to get to know you better." Harry perked up.

"No, they wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes they gave me permission to stay with Hagrid for a few days." Internally, he snorted, which Draco caught easily.

"Hagrid's here?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, he's right outside."

"That's good, oh my I haven't seen him since school. Let me pay for these and we can go! Wait, did you get your school books Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Well the schoolbooks are in the front. Draco why don't you help Harry pick his books out?"

"Sure, Aunt Andy." Draco replied happily, and he walked off with Harry. Before Andromeda turned around to go to the register she thought, '_I've never seen him so happy.'_


	4. Chapter Two: Ted and Andromeda's

**Disclaimer: Do you see Harry and Draco together? Then I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Chapter Two**

**August 1st 1991- Outside of Flourish and Blotts - Diagon Alley**

"Hagrid!" Andromeda exclaimed, excited to see her old friend.

" 'Dromeda, 'aven't seen ya in so long. And look at ya, yer all grown up! Oh and 'Arry, Draco, gotcha both some ice cream."

"Thanks." they chorused.

"Wow, I've never had ice cream before..." said Harry in awe. Harry tasted the ice cream and sighed in contentment. Draco could feel the blissful emotions coming off from Harry.

"Oh 'Arry, I gotcha yer bir'day present." Hagrid pulled out from behind his back a snowy white owl. Harry's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Hagrid! She's so pretty..." He stuck his fingers in the cage and stroked her feathers, and the owl nipped at his fingers affectionately.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, and Draco could feel him wracking his brain; it seemed the more physical contact they had the stronger the link became.

"How about Hedwig?" he suggested, remembering the name of a person in one of 'Dora's old History of Magic textbooks.

"That's a great name, thanks Draco."

"Hey Hedwig...you like your name?" Harry asked the owl, and Hedwig hooted.

"Dead useful owls are, sending yer mail, and stuff." Hagrid interrupted.

"Sure are." Draco said. "I don't know what I'd do without Lucius, my owl."

"Anyway Hagrid- " Andromeda started as Hagrid gave Harry the owl cage. "I wanted to know, can Harry stay over our house for the night?" She

stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Hagrid's ear so that the children couldn't hear. "They are bonded Hagrid. They need to spend some

time together, so that the bond can realign itself. Okay?"

"Sure 'Dromeda. I'll pick him up tomorrow to take him back to his relatives." "Good, Hagrid! Now, Draco, Harry, lets go, we still need to get you

supplies! You only have robes and books! Let's go, let's go!" They were ushered off into the rush of Diagon Alley, leaving Hagrid behind.

**Two Hours Later - Public Floo - Diagon Alley**

"Come on Harry, it's not bad, I promise." Draco said to him.

"Harry," said Andromeda. "Don't worry, Draco will be fine, he'll go first, and show you how it's done." Draco stepped into the fireplace and under

his left arm, gripped his packages. In his right hand, he held a handful of Floo powder. He said loudly and clearly.

"Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house" before tossing down the powder, and dissappearing in a flash of green flame.

_'Draco! Are you okay?'_ Harry asked him, frantically.

'_Harry..I'm fine, now you try.'_

'_Okay...'_ Harry stepped into the Floo with his packages in his left hand and floo powder in his right. '_Remember now, loud and clear, Ted and _

_Andromeda Tonks' house.' _

_'Okay Draco' _

"Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house!" Harry shouted, and he disappeared. Landing in the fireplace of an unfamiliar place, he waited for the air to

clear before a pair of all too familiar arms wrapped around him.

"I knew you could do it! Now come on, I want to show you my room!"

"Not so fast, you two need to clean up first." Andromeda said, gently chiding.

"Yes, Aunt Andy," Draco said reluctantly. They stood in front of Andromeda, who waved her wand and said,

"Scourgify." Suddenly the boys became clean. Harry looked at his clothes in shock.

"How..?"

"Magic, silly! Now come on!" They ran upstairs and bumped headfirst into someone. "Nymphie!" "Draco! How many times have I- Oh, who's this?"

" 'Dora, this is Harry!"

"Wotcher, Harry. My name is Nymphadora Tonks, Draco's cousin, but you better call me either 'Dora or Tonks or you'll never hear the end of it. Ooh, I like your eyes." Then her eyes switched to Harry's unearthly shade of green and Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry Harry, 'Dora forgot to tell you, she's a metamorphagus."

"A what?"

"A person who can change their appearance at will. It's rather cool actually."

"Wow..."

"Anyway got to talk to mum, see you later squirt." she said to Draco, ruffling his hair.

"Nymphadora!" He exclaimed in outrage.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted from downstairs and Harry laughed.

"Welcome to the family," said Draco.

**One Hour Later - Dining Room **

"So, Harry," said Ted. "What house do you want to be in, in Hogwarts?"

"I don't know.." he started, unsure.

"Uncle Ted, can you tell Harry about the houses?"

"Sure, Draco. Harry there are four houses, Gryfinndor," Andromeda made a face, "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff," 'Dora cheered and Ted smiled at her.

"and Slytherin."

"That's where I want to go." said Draco. "Just like my parents and Aunt Andy." Harry was intrigued.

"What so special about Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, us Slytherins," she smirked at Draco, "unlike these dunderheads," she continued with a gesture to 'Dora and Ted, "are cunning, and

devious, and smart."

"Not to mention evil and manipulative," mock-whispered 'Dora."

"Gryfinndor is for the brave at heart," said Ted.

"and incredibly stupid." remarked Andromeda.

"Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, and Hufflepuff is for the loyal."

"Hmm...If I had to choose I'd pick either Slytherin or Gryfinndor." Silence fell. Slytherins and Gryfinndors had a rivlary for centuries; it was hard to

understand how someone couldn't choose between them. All of a sudden food appeared on the table and they started eating, all hungry after a

long day.

_'Wow is this all for me?'_ Harry asked himself in wonder, staring at the portion in disbelief. He dug into the food with gusto, not noticing Draco looking at him, very concerned.

**Nine o'clock at night - Draco's Room**

_'Draco?'_ Harry said.

_'Yes, Harry?'_

_'It's nice here.'_

_'Thank you, Harry. But Harry?' _

_'Yes Draco?' _

_'I don't understand.' _

_'Don't understand what?' _

_'You keep things from me, why?' _

_But Harry...I'm your best friend, and I'm really worried, sometimes you act so strange. I don't understand it and Harry-Harry I'm scared.' _

_'What are you scared of, Dray? I would never leave you!' _He exclaimed, feeling Draco's hurt and fear._ 'But you don't trust me Harry..' _

_'I do trust you Draco! I do!' _

_'Then please-please tell me, it's eating me up inside not knowing.' _

_'Alright but please...' _

_'Please what?' _

_'__Please don't think I'm weak.' _Then a flood of memories came through the bond. Ones that made him want to cry his eyes out, others that made him

want to go after the stupid fat muggles in rage, and others that made him wonder how Harry was still alive...When the flood was finally over,

Draco's mind slowly returned to the present. He had collapsed on his bed, and Harry was sitting on the other end, turned away from him, his

shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Harry?" He still didn't respond. He jumped off the bed to kneel in front of Harry. He cupped Harry's face, "Harry?" He shook his head

and turned away. "Harry, look at me!" He did slowly. "Harry this doesn't make you weak...This makes you the strongest person I know! You've

been through so much but yet you are the way you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Thank you Draco." He started wiping his eyes and Draco handed him a tissue. "Thanks...do I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncles? Please, I'll

do anything you want, just please don't make me go back there!"

"We'll talk to Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy in the morning but I will never make you go back to that horrible place."

"Promise?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Promise."

**A/N: I know it seems a bit deep for two 11 year olds but keep in mind that they're bonded...they're closer to each other then anyone else. Also Harry went through a lot and in a way so did Draco...they both had to grow up fast. So yeah...Hope you like it...Please click the little button and review...you review and Harry and Draco's bond grows stronger...make the bond grow...**


	5. Chapter Three: Bad Memories

**Disclaimer: Do you see Harry and Draco forever bonded? No? Then I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.**

**Chapter Three**

**August 2nd 1991 - Ted and Andromeda Tonks's house - Draco's Bedroom**

"Boys!" Andromeda called early in the morning. "Time to get up, pancakes!" Draco shot out of bed, fully awake at the mention of pancakes, his favorite breakfast food. Harry stirred groggily.

"Come on, Harry! Pancakes!" Draco exclaimed, shaking Harry awake.

"I'm up Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled. Draco reeled back. He had been hoping that what he had seen from Harry's head last night was nothing but a dream, a nightmare. Unfortunately, that was not true. Draco crept through the bond and soothingly woke Harry up. "Dray..." he mumbled groggy from sleep. "Hey sleepyhead, hurry up, Aunt Andy's making pancakes."

"She is?"

"Yeah, come on, before 'Dora and Uncle Ted eat them all!"

"Okay, okay..." He slowly dragged himself out of bed and looked around for his clothes.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you. Aunt Andy brought you some old clothes of mine so you can wear them until we get you your own...You don't mind right?" Draped on the chair were a set of robes from when Draco was eight.

"No, not at all." Harry replied. They fit Harry almost perfectly and that was very disconcerting to Draco. When they were finally ready, they ran downstairs and were greeted with two plates piled high with pancakes, Andromeda style.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning Aunt Andy." Draco said just before he dug into the pancakes.

"Good morning ma'am." Harry said, somewhat meekly, knowing what he would have to share with her later.

"Wotcher Harry." greeted 'Dora.

"Hey 'Dora." Harry replied and started to eat his pancakes reveling in the amazing taste of fresh, hot, pancakes. It was the best breakfast he had ever had, even if he couldn't eat much because of his protesting stomach.

"Bye mum, dad, Draco, and Harry." 'Dora called out to them as she walked toward the fireplace, finished with breakfast.

"Bye Nymphie, good luck with Auror training!"

"Thanks! And don't call me Nymphie!" She shouted, indignantly. "The Ministry of Magic, Atrium." She said loud and clear as she threw the floo powder down.

"What's Auror training?" Harry asked Draco.

'Aurors are the people who catch Dark Wizards and Witches. 'Dora is training to become one of them.'

"Wow that sounds cool!" Harry said.

"Yeah it is, 'Dora is lucky." Ted and Andromeda looked at each other in confusion but concluded that they must have communicated through their minds. 'You ready now Harry?'

'I guess Draco, I really don't want to go back to-to that place.'

'Don't worry Harry, I'm here.'

"Uncle Ted, Aunt Andy?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Can Harry stay?"

"I don't know if he can stay another night, Draco I'd-"

"No, not another night, permanently."

"Permanently? Draco, I understand that you and Harry are bonded but -"

"Please ma'am..." Harry said in that meek, scared voice of his. "I'm hurt there." Her attention turned to Harry.

"Hurt where, dear?"

"At my aunt and uncle's house..."

"Is this the truth, Draco?" Ted asked.

"Yes, he showed me last night. Please don't make him go back there!"

"I believe you Draco. It coincides with everything you've said over the years. But will the courts believe you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are not Harry's guardians. We can't just take him in."

"Then how can we get the courts to believe us? He can't go back there!"

"Shh...Draco I have an idea. I'll be right back." Andromeda waled to the fireplace and stepped in. "Firecall, Severus Snape, Spinners End." Andromeda's head appeared in the fire of Severus's living room where he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Andromeda, I suspect Harry Potter is with you from what I am reading here, is that correct?" "Yes, but I am here to ask you a favor."

"Concerning Mr. Potter, of course."

"Well...yes-"

"Then no."

"Please Severus, he is like you!"

"Explain..."

"He went through what you went through."

"Impossible, this is Harry Potter we are talking about, spoiled by his aunt and uncle, insufferingly arrogant, just like his father."

"Severus! Get your head out of the clouds! This boy is nothing, _nothing, _like his father! If not for his sake, then for Draco's, you know they are bonded."

"What do you want me to do?"

"May we borrow your pensive?"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Okay boys, Ted, we are all going to floo to Severus's house."

"Yay! Uncle Sev!" Draco exclaimed.

"Severus is Draco's godfather, Harry. Don't be scared if he isn't so welcoming at first." He nodded. "Okay." They all flooed in, and Severus was waiting for them in the living room with the pensive, which was empty, all the memories carefully stored away in unbreakable vials.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Potter, the potions master at Hogwarts, and Draco's godfather. It is for this reason, and this reason only that I am giving you one chance, to prove yourself to me. If you prove to be just like your father, - insufferable and arrogant - then you won't get another chance. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They were silent, knowing that Severus had to work through this in order to even tolerate Harry's presence.

"Do you know how to use a pensive Mr. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Well I will hold my wand to your temple. Replay the memory that you wish us to see, over, and over. Then I will extract it and place it in this pensive so we may view it. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry replayed the memory of Dudley's Eleventh Birthday, waking up in the cupboard to Petunia's rapping on the door,

"Up! Get up! Now!" Cooking the breakfast, and watching Dudley open tons of presents. The memory switched to him at the zoo, accidently letting the snake out, and then back to Privet Drive, Vernon slapping him across the face, thrusting him into the cupboard and locking him in there. Severus extracted the memory from Harry's mind and put it in the pensive.

"Andromeda, Ted, and myself will be viewing the memory. I hope I can trust you not to touch anything..." He gave Harry a glare and he almost withered but stood his ground.

"Yes sir." Then they each ducked their heads over the pensive and were pulled into the memory. Ted came out first, his eyes wide from what he had seen. Andromeda came out next, tears running down her face, and then Severus came out and said,

"I changed my mind Mr. Potter, you are nothing like your father."

**Ten Minutes Later - Back at Ted and Andromeda Tonks's House**

"Look, there's the Daily Prophet owl." said Draco.

"Oh good," replied Andromeda. "I was wondering what Severus was reading in it about you earlier." She paid the owl and Harry asked, "I think Draco's on the front page again," Andromeda groaned. "This shouldn't even be called a newspaper; It writes that much gossip."

"Why would Draco be on the front page?"

"Because you're both famous, Harry, and this one," She pointed at Draco, who preened. "loves it." Harry laughed.

"Let's see," said Harry and the paper was handed to him and Draco. Harry jumped, startling both Andromeda and Draco. "The pictures!" Draco looked confused.

"What about them?" Ted poked his head into the room from the kicthen where he was washing the dishes.

"Harry, I'm sorry we forgot to tell you, but in the Wizarding World pictures move."

"Thanks," he said and went back to looking at the paper. The picture on the front page was Harry and Draco running together through Diagon Alley. 'Boys - who - lived spotted in Diagon Alley.' By Rita Skeeter. Then the paper started reading out loud.

"Harry Potter who hasn't graced the Wizarding World with his presence for almost a decade was spotted today in Diagon Alley with his counterpart, Draco Malfoy. It is assumed that they are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together, when term starts. For the poll of which house Harry will be in turn to page 4, for speculation of what is his relationship with Draco Malfoy turn to page 2." Harry stared at the paper with his jaw dropped.

"Welcome to my life, Harry." said Draco.

"But-but I don't want all of this attention."

"Listen Harry, I know you don't but you are famous here, like me, for defeating He-who-must-not-be-named. And just like me you have to accept it and live with being famous for something you never remember doing."

**A/N: Hi! Hoped you liked it..Please Review...i can sense the bond growing with each one...**


	6. Chapter Four: King's Cross

**Disclaimer: Sadly...i don't own Harry Potter**

**Draco: You don't?**

**Me: No i don't...**

**Draco: But that means I can't be your husband!**

**Me: I know, I know... *weeps in a corner***

**Ok now that that's done! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4 **

**August 2nd - 1991 - Ted and Andromeda Tonks's house **

The boys turned around and saw Dumbledore and Hagrid, whom Ted had let in.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed and ran toward him.

" 'Ey 'Arry." Hagrid greeted Harry by engulfing him into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," Harry gasped out.

"Sorry 'Arry." Hagrid apologized and they laughed.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, Harry, The Headmaster of Hogwarts." His eyes widened.

"Ya ready ter go home, 'Arry?" Harry paled, backing away into Draco's arms.

"Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, we need to have a talk." Andromeda cut in.

"Lead the way Mrs. Tonks." She lead them both into the living room leaving behind a very confused Harry and a triumphant Draco.

"See, Harry? Aunt Andy's gonna convince them to let you stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Meanwhile in the living room after a silencing charm was cast, the three adults began to talk.

"Albus before you say anything, he stays with us."

"Andromeda my dear, you should know I can't do that."

"How so Albus? You've seen the boy, look at him! He's as thin as a stick!"

"That's not proof of anything my dear."

"But Albus...his memories...his memories are horrifying...They kept him in a cupboard, Albus! A cupboard!" Dumbledore sat in thought. "Please Albus, Draco promised, I promised, I don't what you do but that child will not go back there!" Dumbledore and Hagrid looked shocked at the amount of vehemence this woman exuded. At that point, she looked so much like her sister Bellatrix that Dumbledore almost flinched.

"He can stay with you for the rest of the summer, that's the best I can do."

"But he will not be going back there...ever...do you understand me?"

"Andromeda, there are bloodwards on the house that provide Harry with protection-"

"What good is protection from You-Know-Who when he will be killed by his own relatives?" Her voice went up so high that Dumbledore and Hagrid winced.

"I believe, Andromeda, that you do have a point. I would like to see the boys memory and afterwards I will start making the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you, Albus."

"You're welcome my dear, I need to make this right because I fear I have made a terrible mistake placing Harry there."

**September 1st 1991 - Ted and Andromeda's Tonks's House **

"Boys! Are you packed yet? Let's go! Let's go! The train leaves in an hour!"

"Coming, Aunt Andy!" Draco called. 'Harry you ready yet?'

'Yeah, Draco, just closing my trunk.'

'Good, meet me downstairs.' Draco hurried downstairs slowly hauling his bulky, heavy trunk with him. "Where's Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"He's on his way."

"Good, you have everything?"

"Yes, Aunt Andy."

"Harry!" She called.

"Coming!" He appeared on the stairs, hauling his trunk, struggling because of his small stature, although he had gained weight over the past month. Draco rushed to help him and Harry smiled at him,

'Thank you.'

'No problem. You know...it's okay to ask for help.'

'I know.'

"Okay are you all packed?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good, Ted has the car running, insane muggle contraption, I don't know how he drives it."

"Come on Harry!" Draco exclaimed, hauling Harry's trunk outside and putting it into the magically enhanced car while Andromeda grabbed Draco's as she watched the excited boys get into the car. When the car was fully loaded, they took off to King's Cross, with Andromeda hanging on for dear life, not trusting the insane muggle contraption one bit, no matter what her dear husband said. They arrived at King's Cross. Andromeda tumbled out of the car before she was sick, Draco shaking his head at her, not understanding why she did it four times a year.

"We're here! Come on Harry." said Draco. Right before he stepped out of the car he composed himself, a mask slipping over his features, which was something Andromeda had taught him early on. Harry immediately noticed the change.

'Draco are you okay?'

'Yes Harry, I'm fine, but you have to remember, we are very famous. There will be reporters and fans hounding us at every step. Just do what I do: Don't answer questions, hold your head high, and most important of all, don't react to what people say. We are the Boys-who-lived, and proud of it.' Harry nodded resolutely. They stepped out of the car, grabbed their trunks, put them on a trolley along with Harry's owl, Hedwig and Draco's owl, Lucius. They made their way into King's Cross. Harry looked around seeing Platform Nine, Platform Ten, but no Platform 9 3/4.

'Draco, I don't see it...'

'Of course not, silly.'

'Then where is it?'

'Through the barrier.'

'What? That's a solid brick wall!'

'Not for us.'

'You sure?'

'Of course! I've been going through that wall since I was four.' He showed Harry a memory of him, last year, going through the wall with a slightly younger 'Dora.'

'Okay...'

'It's okay to be scared, you know.'

'I know Draco..but we're in front of people now. No weakness.'

'Good job, Harry.' 'But I'll go through first. Don't worry you'll be fine.'

'Okay Draco.' Then Draco took off for the barrier, running with his trolley. Then he just disappeared. "Wow..."

"Your turn, Harry." encouraged Andromeda.

"Okay." He replied and took off to the barrier and burst out on the other side.

"Breathtaking the first time, isn't it?" said a voice beside him. Harry jumped,

"Merlin, Draco! You startled me."

"Come on! Let's get on the train, before all the good compartments are taken."

"Excuse me.." said a ruffled woman.

"But of course not without saying goodbye to you, Aunt Andy," said Draco giving the lady a hug and Harry also gave her one, albeit awkwardly.

'Nice save, Draco.'

"Bye, Aunt Andy. Bye, Uncle Ted."

"Bye, Draco. Bye, Harry." Andromeda waved regally and Ted just smiled sadly seeing his orphaned nephew run onto the train with the small Potter boy. On the train, Draco and Harry went compartment-hunting and finally found one toward the back.

"Can you believe we're here?" asked Draco.

"It's amazing.." answered Harry. Then the calm feel of the idle engine changed as the train started to move. Harry was about to rush to the window when Draco stopped him.

'Malfoys act with dignity.'

'But Draco, I'm not a Malfoy.'

'You are my bonded. That makes you a Malfoy and I have to teach you the ropes..I should have done this earlier.'

'I don't know, Draco...'

'Harry, I'm not a _true_ Malfoy. I haven't been raised the Malfoy way. I'm sure if I had you wouldn't even want to be near me, much less bonded as we are.'

'What are you talking about Dray?' He reverted back to the nickname sensing Draco's distress. Draco sent him images of what he would be like.

'They shouldn't let the other sort in, don't you think? Filthy little half-breeds, they shouldn't be allowed to exist.' Many other imagined scenes flashed through Draco and Harry's mind.

'Oh, Dray, stop...you could never be like that.'

'That's not true Harry, if my parents hadn't died I would've been raised that way. We wouldn't have even been friends...'

'Dray stop! That is a what if? This is now.'

'You're right, Harry, I have to pull myself together.' Then the door to their compartment opened and in stepped a first year boy with a shock of red hair,

"Finally a- Oh! I'm sorry, I thought this compartment was empty."

"Weasley?" Draco said.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked warily. "Look, our families have this huge grudge, but you haven't done anything to me and I haven't done anything to you. So truce?" Weasley looked shocked for a moment, then recovered.

"Truce."

**A/N: Hi! Hope you liked it! They're off to Hogwarts...and look! Here's Ron! and if anyone is confused why he's all friendly with Draco it's cause...Draco didn't do anything to him! Also earlier in this chapter i talked about how Draco _wasn't_ raised the Malfoy way...one of the main reasons he is the way he is...so yeah...Review...let Harry and Draco's bond grow!**


	7. Chapter Five: The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did his sorting would've gone a bit like..this..**

**Chapter 5**

**September 1st 1991 – Hogwarts Express – Back Compartment**

"Sit down, Ron. I _can_ call you Ron, right?" 'Harry it's okay that he sits here right?'

'Sure, no problem, Draco.'

"Yeah sure." He sat down and held his rat in his lap.

'Is that a-' Harry started.

'Yes that's a rat, but it's magical rat. He won't bite.'

"What's your rat's name?"

"Scabbers, stupid old thing, all he does is sleep all day. Wait a minute..." He takes a good look at Harry. "You're Harry Potter!" Harry smiled wryly,

"Yeah, that's me."

"I should've known...you're with Draco Malfoy after all...Do you have your-your scar?"

"What? Oh yeah..." He brushed aside his hair to show Ron the scar.

"Wicked..." Then a woman's voice was heard from outside.

"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!" Draco jumped up, the galleons clinking in his pockets.

'I'll be right back Harry.'

'Wait I'm coming with you!' Draco stopped and Harry told Ron where they were going, and they ran off.

"Hello dears, anything from the trolley?" Harry was stunned at the strange things on the trolley. The only thing he wasn't confused about were chocolate frogs; he had seen Draco eat a great many of them while at his house. He had Draco buy one of everything and a bunch of chocolate frogs so he could start his own collection of cards. When they went back to the compartment, their arms filled with sweets, Ron's eyes lit up before looking down.

"Oh hey, Ron, we forgot to ask, do you want anything from the trolley?"

"No, no thanks, I have food." He pulled out a corn beef sandwich.

'Harry, his family is very poor, let's give him some stuff.'

"Hey do you want a pastie to go with it?" Draco asked, holding out a pumpkin pastie.

"Thanks," Ron replied and the atmosphere was broken, the corn beef sandwich left to the side, and the sweets devoured with relish. After they stuffed themselves, Draco turned to Harry,

"Lets see what cards you got." He held them out and they looked through them.

"I have all these already." Ron said, then he held out the card of Dumbledore, "I have three of him." Harry read the card,

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Then the portrait of Dumbledore dissappeared.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

"You can't expect him to stick around all day, you know." Ron answered.

'Whoa...'

'It's all so new to you, Harry...it's nice to see you like this.' Harry blushed.

'Thanks, Draco.'

"So what House you want to be in Harry, Draco?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin, most definitely." Draco responded for both of them.

"How about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Gryfinndor. All my family's been there."

"How big is your family?" Harry asked, curious. Draco snorted.

"I have five brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and one sister, Ginny."

"Wow...do they all go here?"

"No, Bill and Charlie graduated already. Percy's a fifth year, and Fred and George, they're twins and third years."

'Wow...I wish I had such a big family...'

'Harry you have me, Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, and Nymph.' Draco sent.

'But that's your family–'

'And yours too, remember, you're my bonded.'

'Yes, Draco.' They continued chatting and the ride passed in peace.

**Later that Evening – Hogsmeade Station**

"Firs' years, Firs' years! Fir's years over here!" Harry, Draco, and Ron followed the sound of Hagrid's voice and they reached a dock overlooking the lake filled with little boats. "Four 'ter a boat! Oh hello 'Arry, Draco. Yer excited?" Harry smiled brightly.

"Yes, of course!"

"And who's that ya got there?"

"Ron, sir, Ronald Weasley."

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. Good ter see ya all. Get in the boats, we be off soon." Draco, Ron, and Harry scrambled into a boat.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. All the boats are full. May I join you?" Harry smiled warmly at her. "Sure." She sat next to Ron. Then the boats started sailing.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this–" He gestured to Harry, "is Harry Potter, and this–" he gestured to Ron. "is Ron Weasley."

"Wow! Harry Potter, _and _Draco Malfoy, you guys are in so many books, 'Modern Magical History', 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts', and 'Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century.'

"Yes, we know," Draco said curtly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure you hear too much of this already. So have any of you started reading your books yet? I have. I hope memorizing them will be enough."

'Oh god...we picked up a know-it-all' groaned Draco.

'Draco, she's probably nervous.' replied Harry.

"Duck!" shouted Hagrid as the boats neared a low bridge, they all ducked, and when they cleared the bridge, they saw Hogwarts in all its glory. Hermione finally went silent.

'Whoa...' thought Draco and Harry in unison.

"It's amazing.." said Hermione in awe, and they all agreed.

**Twenty Minutes Later – Hogwarts Castle – Just outside the Entrance Hall**

"First years! This way please! First years!" Shouted a tall lady with her hair pinned into a tight bun. They and the other first years followed her inside to an antechamber off the Great Hall. Then she spoke, "My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts. Before you proceed into the Great Hall, there are a few things you need to know. In Hogwarts there are four houses. They are Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco and Harry smiled when she said Slytherin. "Your house is like your family, you eat at your house table, you to classes with your house, and you sleep in the House dormitories. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "Good, when you get inside you will all line up single file and when I call your name you will go up to the front and put the sorting hat on your head. Now I will leave you. I hope you can behave yourselves for a few minutes." She left and the first years began talking amongst themselves, Ron muttering,

"And the twins were going on about wrestling a troll..." when a voice rang out,

"Is it true that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have come to Hogwarts?"

"Obviously..." Draco drawled.

"He doesn't look like much." said the boy who appeared from the crowd, looking at Harry.

"And who are you exactly to be criticizing me and my bonded?" Draco asked snarkily, his eyes narrowed.

"Theodore Nott, heir to the Nott line, 12th generation and this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco recognized the traditional pureblood greeting and responded in kind,

"Draco Malfoy, Lord Malfoy in trust, 17th generation."

"Impressive, seems that the blood traitor and the mudblood taught you something worthwhile." Draco saw red.

'How dare he call Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted that!' He raged to Harry.

'Calm down Draco. He was raised that way. Don't let it get to you.'

'Right, your right.'

"You could do so much better that boy Potter but I supposed he'll have to come along. It would be good for you to allied with my family. I could show you the ropes of pureblood etiquette and society. Show you the right sort of people to associate with." He looked disdainfully at Ron and Hermione and stuck out his hand.

'Harry you see this? It could've been me insulting, and you refusing me.'

'But it's not Draco, and I know you will never be that way.'

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself thanks." Nott's eyes narrowed.

"You've made an enemy out of me, Malfoy. Be warned." He glared at Draco and Harry. Then Professor McGonagall came back.

"Mr. Nott?" McGonagall said sternly behind him. Nott gulped and moved back with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Then they all proceeded into the Great Hall. They all gasped at the sight. There were hundreds of candles just floating in the air and four long tables, filled with older children. They were led down the center aisle and were lined up single file in front of a wooden stool with an old raggedy hat sitting on top. Then all of sudden it became animated and began to sing,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_But they are not what they seem,_

_no matter how mean they'll be,_

_and who knows our Chosen Ones _

_might fall far from the tree!_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The room hushed, especially when the words 'Chosen Ones' was sung. Then Professor McGonagall began the long list of names with,

"Abbot, Hannah!" And while Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione waited, she chattered.

"You see the ceiling," she said excitedly to Harry. "It's enchanted, so that it reflects the night sky." And while Draco, and Ron rolled her eyes at her antics, Harry knew she was nervous, and tried to convince Draco to lay off.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called out, and Hermione rushed to the front, her cheeks pink. She put the hat on her head, and it took some time to decide. They were all surprised when she was put into Gryfinndor; Ron actually groaned. Some more time passed and then finally, "Malfoy, Draco!" The hall went into silence and then burst into chatter as Draco walked up to the stool with that confident swagger that Harry admired so much.

'Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine.'

"Did she say Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" he heard some of the nearby students whispering.

"Then that means Harry Potter has to be here," They all started to look around, and Harry wanted to shrink into himself,

'Harry..' Draco thought, sternly.

'Right...act with dignity.' He tried to ignore the whispers around him with difficulty, then a foreign voice intruded into his thoughts.

'Hello Mr. Potter' His eyes widened, and he almost jumped.

'Who? What? Draco!' 'Harry don't panic, this is the sorting hat. He has some things he needs to tell us.' 'You two are bonded, and you will go through a great many hardships and triumphs here at Hogwarts. Do not let house rivalry get in your way, no matter where you are placed. It will only hinder you. And beware, people are not always what they seem: the most harmless looking could be the greatest danger' 'Thank you Mr. Hat,' Harry sent to it.

'Your welcome Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, it would do you good to heed my warning.'

'We will,' sent Draco.

'Good, I believe it is time, I made my decision long ago.' "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table on the far side of the room clapped appropriately and Draco's robes changed to show the Slytherin crest. He joined the Slytherin first years and continued to watch the sorting, his heart pounding in fear that he'd be separated from Harry.

'What am I going to do?' Harry thought to himself, fully panicking now, though he kept it well hidden. 'What if I'm not in Slytherin with Draco? What if the hat doesn't place me at all?'

'Harry.' Harry stopped that train of thought immediately, his face flushing when he realized Draco had been listening in.

'I must work on my blocks better.' He thought to himself.

'Don't worry Harry. You'll be fine.' Then McGonagall called out,

"Perks, Sally-Anne!" who was sorted into Hufflepuff and then it was his turn,

"Potter, Harry!" The room grew silent again as Harry walked up to the stool quickly and placed the sorting hat on his head.

'Hello again Mr. Potter.'

'Hello Mr. Hat? Where are you going to put me?'

'Well Mr. Potter you could be good in many places. You have intelligence, lots of intelligence yes..but not a thirst for knowledge, so definitely not Ravenclaw, you are too complex to be a Hufflepuff, despite your loyalty, but you are brave, very brave, and you have a desire to prove yourself, so that they don't think you're weak, especially Mr. Malfoy...' Wordless shock rang in his head that he knew was Draco's, 'Come on out Mr. Malfoy.'

'Please, put him in Slytherin. He belongs there.'

'But will he be _safe_ there?' asked the hat. 'You are right though, he does have many of the qualities needed for a good Slytherin, but-'

'No! Please, I can protect him, from Nott and the other idiots, please, I don't want to be separated from him already...'

'Right again Mr. Malfoy, it wouldn't do any good for you both to separated just after you've been reunited. It would cause more harm than good so Harry will be in,' "SLYTHERIN!" The hall went dead silent.

**A/N: Maybe some of you were expecting that...maybe some of you weren't I have no idea. But I want to know! The reviews have been steadily decreasing..it's making me sad and Harry and Draco's bond is diminishing..review...make the bond grow!**


	8. Chapter Six: Civil War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but my ideas of how Slytherins act behind closed doors are all my own...**

**Chapter 6**

**The Great Hall – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

'Why are they all staring?' Harry asked Draco as he took off the sorting hat.

'They're shocked, Harry.'

'Why? Shouldn't they have expected it? Afterall, I am your bonded.'

'Harry, both of your parents were Gryffindors, the epitome of Gryffindors no one expected you to be in Slytherin, despite you being bonded to me.'

'Oh.' was Harry's only reply as he joined him at the Slytherin table. Once everyone calmed down the sorting went on, and they were faced with their new house mates. Seeing as it was Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and four girls – Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphene Greengrass – not much occurred. Draco feared they'd be alone here when Pansy introduced herself,

"Hello I'm Pansy Parkinson." Then she introduced everyone else. Aside from Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, everyone had heard the confrontation in the antechamber and understood the animosity between them. A new boy joined the table. He was tall and dark-skinned. He sat on the other side of Draco.

"Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini, Lord Zabini in trust, 7th generation." They all introduced themselves, even Nott and his cronies, making an effort to bring the only other boy in their year not against them on their side. When Nott greeted him Blaise looked at him, eyes cold.

"I don't join 'gangs' like yours Nott, pureblood ranking or not. Don't try to recruit me," He said snarkily. He turned to Draco,

"Truce?"

'Is this alright Harry?'

'He seems fine to me, after all, he just blew off Nott.'

'Yes he did.' Draco nodded,

"Truce." Then, Dumbledore stood to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. He said his welcoming speech and then the dishes on the tables filled with food. Then a ghost floated nearby and Harry looked at it, his eyes wide. It was a horrible ghost: blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He felt Draco's fear.

'Draco, it's just a ghost, it can't hurt us.'

'I know, but the Bloody Baron scares me to death, I've heard horrible stories about him from 'Dora.' Harry giggled, and the others looked at him wierdly. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron chatting with a few of the first year Gryffindors looking content; he saw Hermione talking to one of the older Weasleys. Harry starting to feel warm and sleepy from the food, and the bliss of Draco's emotions when he looked up at the High Table, seeing Professor Quirrell talking to Professor Snape. A sharp hot pain shot across his scar,

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. Draco, feeling a ghost of the pain, turned to Harry,

"Harry are you alright?" Harry tried to shake off the pain,

"I'm fine Draco." Draco gave him that look that said he wasn't at all convinced but returned his attention to his dessert. At last the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again to speak, the hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Harry's face fell.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'I felt all the magic in the forest. I wanted to explore it and see what I can do with it.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Nevermind,' Harry sent quickly, and Draco looked at him, confused, and intrigued by what he said. He hadn't sensed any magic. Not like that. They listened to Dumbledore's announcements, and wondered about the third floor corridor. They sang the school song and left for bed, following the Slytherin Prefects to the dungeons. They reached what seemed like a dead end. The male prefect said the password,

"Tojours Pur." The Black family motto, – not surprising – and the wall melted away revealing the Slytherin common room. The common room was a long low, dungeon style room, furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs. It had a greenish glow but Harry assumed it was because they were under the lake. They all made their way inside and the wall closed up behind them. All the older years went up to the dorms while the first years and the prefects stayed behind. A rift in the House was evident already. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Greengrass were standing to one side and Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Tracey were on the other side. The two prefects looked on this rivalry a bit disdainfully.

"Welcome to Slytherin, new students," the female prefect started.

"You are in the distinguished house of our ancestor Salazar Slytherin. You are superior to all other houses. You are expected to have proper decorum and manners at all times, most importantly in public. The way you acted in public today for _most_ of you was surprisingly good for mere first years. Of course your skills need to be improved. Slytherin will teach you many things and will be your path to greatness. You will be presentable at all times, use proper manners at the Great Hall, and get above average grades. If you are having trouble maintaining an average in a class of at least an E see either one of us and we will arrange tutoring for you." Then the male prefect spoke,

"Boys, dormitories are on your right, girls on your left. Lights out for first years is 10:30. And this little rivalry is fine with me, but not in public, do you understand?" They all nodded and dispersed. Harry followed Draco and Blaise into the Boy's Dormitories with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle right behind them.

**A/N: I just realized that not much happened in this chapter...so Teasers! For all that Review...make the bond grow...**


	9. Chapter Seven: Potions Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did...well you don't wanna no...*winks***

**Chapter 7**

******September 1st 1991 - Slytherin Boys' Dormitories**

They entered a dimly lit room with six beds inside: three on one side, three on the other. Instantly, the two groups separated themselves: Draco, Harry, and Blaise to one side. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle on the other.

'How are we going to live in this room with them, Dray?'

'I don't know Harry...I hope they don't try to do anything stupid.' Just then Professor Snape entered their dorm.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, come with me." The boys immediately followed, knowing not to question Severus when he was in such a mood. Once they were out of earshot, Draco asked,

"Professor Snape, where are we going?"

"To your new quarters, Draco"

"What? New quarters? What are you talking about?" He stopped in front of a portrait, just passed the Seventh Year Boys' Dorms. It was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin's daughter, Serpentia Slytherin.

"Viniculum," he said to the portrait, which opened revealing a small common room decorated in the Slytherin theme, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

"Just one bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter." He smiled.

"Thank you. I was getting worried."

"So, Professor, not that I don't like the quarters, but what exactly is this for?"

"Draco you are bonded. When you were reading about your bond, what were you looking for?" Draco looked around sheepishly as Harry went to explore their new home.

"A way to focus on the bond and determine Harry's location..."

"Then I suggest you ask your Aunt to send you your bonding books. You have much to read. For the short version: Now that you and Harry are reunited you need to touch him to keep a normal state of mind instead of being filled with despair-" He snorted. "and pining for him. The easiest way to do this is to give you your own quarters so you can sleep in the same bed."

"Thanks for explaining Professor. Is that all?"

"No. Viniculum is your password. It means bond in Latin. If you wish to change your password, you must press your wand to the inside of the portrait, recite the current password and what you wish to change it to."

"Thank you Professor."

"Good night Draco," he replied with a slight smile and left their quarters. Draco went to their bedroom not at all surprised to see Harry dead asleep on top of the covers.

**Friday Morning - The Great Hall**

Harry and Draco joined Blaise, Pansy, and Tracey at the table.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Draco as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double potions with the Gryffindors," said Draco.

"Our first class with Professor Snape. They say he always favors us Slytherins - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Well at least we'll have Ron and Hermione in that class."

"Ugh not the know-it-all." Draco groaned.

"Hey! She might be able to help us." Draco thought for a minute, a smirk coming across his face before he stifled it.

"You might be right..."

"_Draco_..."

"Just kidding Harry." Just then, the mail arrived. Harry was used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig had brought Harry a letter from the Tonks's and a package of sweets earlier in the week but otherwise nothing. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you and Draco like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

Harry borrowed Draco's quill, scribbled

'Yes, please, see you later.' on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

**1/2 hour later - The Dungeons - Potions Classroom**

Snape started the class by taking roll call, and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes." he said softly,

"Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Theodore Nott and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

'Why is he acting like that Dray?'

'He may like you, Harry, but being a Slytherin is all about keeping up appearances. Don't be offended.' Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?'

'Harry! They make the Draught of Living Death!'

"The Draught of Living Death sir." said Harry.

"Tut, tut, - you may be right this time, won't gain you anything." He tried not to look at Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was, thought he could feel the gears of Draco's mind working. Just when he was starting to panic Draco shouted the answer,  
'A goat, Harry! The stomach of a goat!'

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"Seems you actually opened a book before coming, eh Potter?"

'Don't back down Harry, you may have already proved yourself to him, but you need to do it publicly.' Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

'Sorry, Harry, I don't know.'

"I don't know, sir," said Harry quietly.

"I think Hermione does though. Why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Ron's eye, and Ron winked.

"For your information Potter, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite."

'How did I not know that?' Draco exclaimed.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Everyone rummaged for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your lack of decorum, Miss Granger." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a certain potion to cure boils He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco and Harry. The potion was almost complete when Neville Longbottom melted down his cauldron and they all had to jump on chairs to escape the oozing potion.

"You - Weasley-" he snapped at Ron who was working with Seamus beside Neville. "-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought you'd look good if he got it wrong, did you? Well you've just lost another point for Gryffindor." Harry was about to say something from the unfairness of it all when Draco stopped him,

'Uncle Sev can get nasty when someone speaks against him in class, so don't push it.' He didn't and when they left the class an hour later Harry felt light with relief despite the fact that none of the cricitcism was directed towards him.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! As for Draco and Harry sleeping(in the same bed) together...I never truly pointed it out in the beginning but when Harry was at Ted and Andromeda's they were in one bed. The reason being that now that they knew where the other was they would sleepwalk to the other in the night and they had to sleep together to prevent that...also it was comforting to them. Review and make the bond grow...Teasers for all that do...**


	10. Chapter Eight: Flying Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...i sure as hell wish I did though!**

**A/N: You guys totally do NOT deserve this...i got ZERO reviews last chapter...I mean am I that bad a writer? I mean come on...if I am I have to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it! Anyway i'm nice so here's Chapter Eight**

**Chapter 8**

**Friday Afternoon – Hagrid's Hut**

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid paused just barely to soak up some of the foreign magical energy in the air. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying,

"Back, Fang – back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on." he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. The hut consisted of only one room. Ham and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patch over it. "Make yerselves at home." said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Draco and started licking his ears. Hagrid was pouring water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on a plate. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Draco pretended to be enjoying them, at Harry's insistence. Draco never wanted to even touch the things.

'Draco please?'

'Harry! Those things are disgusting! They'll make you sick!'

'But Draco...'

'Harry, listen,–'

'No! Draco I don't want to hurt his feelings! You eat the cake or else!' The threat weighed in Draco's mind and he started eating the disgusting rock cake, not wanting to be snubbed by Harry when they returned to their rooms. Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from _The Daily Prophet_:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigators continue into the break-in at

Gringotts on 1 August, widely believed to be the

work of Dark Wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing

had been taken. The vault that was searched had in

fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so

keep your noses out if you know what's good

for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this after-

noon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened the day after my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!"

"What do you mean while you were there?" Draco asked him. Harry handed him the article while contemplating on the events from August 1st, before he had been reunited with Draco. Hagrid had emptied vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

"Hey 'Arry." Started Hagrid disrupting Harry from his thoughts. "I got somethin' for ya." He reached down underneath the table and pulled out a book. "It's some pictures, of yer parents. Heard ya didn't have any, owled all their school friends." Harry hugged the book to his chest.

"Thank you Hagrid. Thank you."

**Thursday Afternoon – Quidditch Pitch**

Harry and Draco went to the Pitch for their first flying lesson, chatting with Blaise, Pansy, and Tracey, while avoiding Nott and his cronies. Twenty broomsticks were in neat lines on the ground. The Gryffindors hadn't arrived yet but Harry was excited, he rarely saw Ron and Hermione anymore due to them being in separate houses. Once the Gryffindors arrived Ron and Hermione immediately ran to his side.

"Good to see you mate." Ron greeted.

"Hey Ron. Hello Hermione."

"Hello Harry, need some tips? I've read Quidditch through the Ages three times already." Harry smiled and shook his head,

"No thanks Hermione." Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes, like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old, and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say Up!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, along with Draco's, but theirs were some of the few that did. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry laughed when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years.

'Hey!'

'Sorry. It's just funny, all that boasting about your flying skills and you didn't even hold the broom correctly!'

'Well sorry, that's what 'Dora taught me.' Then Harry caught Madam Hooch giving them a look, so they payed attention again.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two–" But Neville a Gryffindor whom Harry had yet to meet properly, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and Harry commanded all the magical currents he saw in the air – the ones radiating from the brooms, everyone he could see and told them – Catch him! CATCH HIM! He could feel the strain of it all, holding the currents in place as he slowly lowered Neville to the ground. Once he was safe, Harry let the currents go. All of them either slipped back to their original locations or just roamed free in the air as he sagged in exhaustion, Draco catching him, while everyone, including Nott, looked at him in awe. Madam Hooch came over immediately. "To the Hospital Wing," she muttered. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get." As Harry struggled to rise, Draco steadied him.

"I want to go with him!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, Mr. Malfoy."

"As his bonded it is my right."

"Dray, It's okay, I'll be fine." Harry rasped out.

"Now that, that's settled," She turned to the rest of the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on dear." Harry, slumping from exhaustion, tried to walk but after going six paces he fainted and Madam Hooch levitated him to the Hospital wing, as Draco looked on anxiously. No sooner were they out of earshot than Nott burst into laughter.

"Did you see Longbottom's face, the great lump?" Nott's half of the Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Nott," Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Millicent Bulstrode. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." Neville looked at his feet, cheeks red.

"Look! Said Nott, darting forward and snatching something from the grass beside Draco. "It's that stupid thing Potter's always wearing around his neck!"

'No! Harry's photo album!' Draco thought. Harry had managed, somehow, to shrink his album small enough so that it could be strung on a chain like a necklace, but somehow it had fallen off. "Give that here, Nott," said Draco quietly, but threateningly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Nott smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Potter to find – how about – up a tree?"

"_Give it here!_" Draco shouted with force, and Nott stopped in his tracks. "_Don't fight it,_" Draco said. "_Now come here and give me the necklace._" Nott was struggling, his fists clenched, a vein throbbing in his eyelid, but almost as if he was under the Imperius Curse, Nott walked over to Draco and put the book in his hand. "_Good, now walk back over to Stupid and Stupider and __**never**__ bother me or Harry again."_

"DRACO MALFOY!" His heart sank. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. "Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor–"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"

"But Nott –"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Malfoy, follow me now." Draco caught sight of Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it, for using mind magic on a student.

'I had to though! It was Harry's photo album! I couldn't let the git get it!' Despair filled Draco at the thought of leaving Harry behind here.

'I can't! I can't!' Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Draco trotting miserably behind her. They reached a corridor with a gargoyle. McGonagall stepped in front of it. "Password?" It asked.

"Pumpkin Pasties." The gargoyle jumped aside and a spiral staircase was revealed. They climbed it and Dumbledore was waiting for them. Then Draco felt a pressure in his head, Harry was awake!

'Draco? Are you okay?'

'Yes Harry.'

'Then why are you in the Headmaster's office?'

**A/N: Well...another chapter done! I hope you like Harry and Draco's new cool powers... there is a reason that they have them...i hate fanfictions where Harry just randomly becomes invincible and i'm trying my best to not do that with this...i hope you enjoyed it...but whether you did or not please review! Help the bond grow...Teasers for all that do! **


	11. Chapter Nine: Magic Lessons

**Disclaimer: Don't you guys know the drill by now? I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Wow what a bummer it is to actually admit that.**

**Chapter 9**

**Thursday – September 12th 1991 – Dumbledore's Office**

'Um, Harry. It's not what you think!'

'Oh? Then what is it? It looks you're in trouble? _What did you do?_' With gentle probing, Harry searched through Draco's memories until he found the right one. 'Draco!'

'Sorry...' Then the Headmaster greeted them.

"Hello Minerva, Mr. Malfoy. Lemon drop?"

"Skip the pleasantries Albus, Mr. Malfoy has committed a serious offense!"

"And what exactly did he do Minerva?"

"He used mind magic on another student! He should be expelled!"

"That decision rests with Professor Snape, his Head of House."

"And what happened to Mister Malfoy exactly?" said Severus, walking in.

"Hello Severus, care for a lemon drop?"

"No Albus, now _what _happened?"

"Mister Malfoy has used mind magic on another student!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Was he carrying a wand at the time?"

"Well...no."

"Then on what grounds can you accuse him of using mind magic?" McGonagall was floundering. "Exactly. Please retract this ridiculous accusation immediately."

'Whoa...' commented Harry.

'Isn't Sev awesome?'

'Yeah, I can see that.' Professor McGonagall left and Professors Dumbledore and Snape turned to Draco.

"We know of Harry's power, we would like to schedule extra training sessions for him to gain control over it, and use it properly. Those sessions would be for you as well. From what I can hear you can do...mind magic?" Dumbledore asked with a mischievious twinkle in his eye.

"Can we see a demonstration?" Snape asked.

"On you?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes." He gulped.

"Okay." Then Draco said to Severus. "_Pick up the lemon drop bowl_." Severus's face remained stoic but his hand twitched. Draco pushed harder. "_Pick up the lemon drop bowl! NOW!" _Severus's eyelid started twitching. "_Don't fight it Severus_." Then he gave in and picked up the bowl. Dumbledore clapped. "Remarkable job my boy!" Severus looked exhausted. "We need to start training you and Harry right away!"

"Yes, we do," Severus added. "and quickly, for I don't know what the Dark Lord wouldn't give up for that kind of raw power..."

**Later that Evening – Draco and Harry's Suite – The Slytherin Dormitories**

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you are both excused from tomorrows classes, use this time wisely so that Mr. Potter may recover." Harry weakly nodded from his perch on the bed, propped up by pillows and covered with blankets, fretted up by Draco.

"Of course Uncle Sev." Then he sat down on the bed next to Harry, looking almost as exhausted.

"Oh, and Draco, don't wear yourself out, Harry's state affects you."

"Thank you for the warning." Then Severus left their room, the portrait shutting behind him. Then Harry asked Draco,

"What did Professor Snape mean, my state affects you?" Draco didn't say but he knew.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking down, knowing that he was such a burden, such a nuisance to everyone, especially Draco! But he wouldn't go away, no matter how selfish it was, until Draco sent him away, it hurt too much to be away from him.

"Harry, no! Don't think like that! I love you. If you're sick then I'm happy to take some of the pain away from you."

"Really?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes really." Draco reassured him.

"I'm tired..."

"That's okay Harry, lets go to sleep." Draco went into the bathroom, changed into his pajamas, turned out the light, and climbed into bed with Harry. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Draco..."

**Next Week – The Great Hall**

While Harry and Draco were eating breakfast in the Great Hall Hedwig came in with a letter. It was from the headmaster,

_Dear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,_

_(Because you are most likely reading this over his shoulder at this very moment)_

_I have written this to inform you both that your first private lesson with Professors Snape myself will be tonight at Eight pm in my office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Swedish Fish_

'He likes Swedish Fish? Harry do you know what is he talking about?'

'I think he's telling us the password.'

'Oh! You're probably right, but when I went it was a candy.'

'Swedish Fish is a muggle candy.'

'Oh...What do you think we're going to do for the lessons?'

'I don't know, Draco.'

**Eight pm – Outside of Dumbledore's Office**

"Swedish Fish." Harry said to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and Harry grinned at Draco triumphantly. "What?" Draco asked.

"I never said you were wrong." They went up the marble staircase and appeared in Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore and Snape were already there waiting for them.

"Welcome Harry, Draco. Lemon drop?"

"No, sir," said Draco.

"No, thank you Professor." said Harry.

"Very well then, I'm sure you are both wondering what I have planned today." They both nodded. "Well first things first we need to find out first what young Harry here can do. Harry?"

"I can...do magic just like you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Besides that Harry."

"I can...pull things towards me, I can shield myself, I can...bend the glowing strings to my will."

"You can _what?_" Draco asked and Harry showed him what he meant. Draco gasped upon seeing the memory. Snape and Dumbledore were virtually leaning forward in their chairs, eager to find out what was going on.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Dumbledore said.

"Don't you see them?" he asked, surprised.

"See what my boy?"

"The strings! Look there's one right there." He reached forward and what appeared to be a glowing string of light manifested in Harry's hand. Dumbledore and Snape actually gasped while Draco just looked on with pride.

"What exactly can you do with that Mister Potter?" Snape asked, finally saying something.

"Lots of stuff! Don't you know?" They shook their heads. Harry then used the string to summon the lemon drop bowl by thinking about it, flicking his hand forward, rotating his wrist, and pulling it forward. The bowl zoomed toward Harry, who caught it easily. Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore stared, stunned. Harry looked at them, confused, then comprehension dawned upon his features.

"I'm a freak, aren't I? Wizards aren't supposed to be able to do this." Draco broke out of his stupor and hugged Harry.

"No, Harry! You are not a freak! You are extraordinarily gifted. That is nothing to look down upon."

"It isn't? Uncle-"

"No! It doesn't matter what you uncle said. He is nothing but a stupid, fat, opinionated, muggle! Besides, I'm gifted too and you don't think _I'm_ a freak. Do you?"

"No of course not!"

"Exactly! How often do I have to say this to you Harry?"

"As long as it takes." Snape replied, "He needs you Draco. You will be good to him. Just like Lily was good to me."

"Lily?" Harry asked and looked up. "That's my Mum's name."

"Yes, I was very good friends with your Mum. She helped me out a lot."

"What did she do?"

"That's...a question best saved for another time." Harry slowly eased out of Draco's arms.

"My boy are you alright now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said, ashamed. 'I didn't mean to disrupt the lesson like that!' Draco heard Harry's thoughts and gave him a stern glare. "I would like to continue with the lessons. Besides, I want to see what Draco can do!"

**A/N: Thoughts anyone? I got a better response last chapter but guys! I know there are more of you out there! Thanks to FantasyFreak101, Ketsuekilover, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape(my bffl), and ReachingfortheStars54 (aka. Marco). Love you all! You all get digital cookies! Don't forget to review! Teasers...for all that do XD**


	12. Chapter Ten: Christmas Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...how many times do i have to say this?**

**A/N: I am very very disappointed in the amount of reviews I have recieved...I mean i'm not one of those authors who beg for reviews but...a bit of reviewing would be very appreciated! I mean if my story is that bad at least TELL me! Now is that so hard?**

**Chapter 10 – Christmas Holidays**

**December 16th, 1991 – The Great Hall**

The owls swooped in to deliver the mail and identical letters landed in Harry and Draco's laps. They tore them open and read. Harry's said this:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to say this but you and Draco will not be coming home for Christmas. Your Uncle Ted and I are stranded in Paris. Our port-key malfunctioned and the next international port-key isn't until the 27th, which will be too late to pick you up. This is not because we don't want you. We do! We would love to spend Christmas with you and Draco but unfortunately circumstances do not allow it._

_Love, _

_Aunt Andy _

Harry looked up at Draco who had finished his letter.

"Just think Harry, The castle will be all big and empty and we can explore it!"

"I do feel sorry," said Nott, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home."

"Please Nott, at least we _have _a loving home," Draco spat back. Pansy, Blaise, and Tracey all "ooohed" at Nott, who was becoming angry, as Draco slipped his arm around Harry in a gesture of protection.

"I certainly do have a loving home, Malfoy and all the benefits that come with it!" Nott stalked away haughtily, as Harry and Draco laughed.

**Later in the Day – (After Potions Class)**

On their way back to the Great Hall to see the Christmas decorations with Ron and Hermione, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. Over the past few months, Ron had become good friends with Hagrid through Harry.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Nott's ready voice from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Nott, just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Nott's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Nott was insultin' his family"

"Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting." Nott gasped, staring at Snape in horror.

"But-but you can't," he stammered.

"I am a professor and as such I can take points whenever I feel it's necessary. Now unless you want another detention, get out of my sight!" Nott scrambled to leave, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and company just barely held back their snickers.

"Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for not acting like foolish children." They all gasped in shock as Snape stalked away.

"Wait till I tell the twins!" exclaimed Ron.

**December 23rd, 1991 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Once the holidays had started, Draco, Ron, and Harry were having a good time and not even the special lesson with Dumbldore Harry and Draco had later dimmed their mood. Ron had the dormitory to himself and the Slytherin common room was much emptier now so they were able to sit in the good armchairs by the fire, which was a great relief in the cold, drafty dungeons. They had even done the unthinkable and had visited Ron in the Gryffindor common room, to meet the twins. On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed, curled up beside Draco, not expecting any presents at all.

**Christmas Day – Harry and Draco's Suite**

Harry woke up in the morning and the first thing he saw was two piles of packages on the foot of the bed: One on his side and one on Draco's.

"Merry Christmas," said Draco sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You too," said Harry, "I've got presents!"

"Of course you do," said Draco fully awake now as he scrambled out of bed and grabbed a long thin package from Harry's pile. "Open mine first." Draco looked ecstatic and Harry smiled. He slowly pulled off the paper as Draco fidgeted with anticipation to reveal, a broomstick.

"Wow..."

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, Harry! Top of the line -" he stopped all of a sudden, "Do you like it?" Harry nodded eagerly.  
"Of course! I can't wait to try it. Open mine?" He asked, grabbing his gift from Draco's pile. Unlike Harry, Draco ripped his open eagerly and was a bit surprised to see … a mirror. He looked at Harry, confused, and then it talked.

"Why, don't you look adorable! Still, you must fix your hair before you go. You look like you just rolled out of bed!" Draco gasped, and almost jumped up and down.

"Harry you got me a talking mirror! … I love you! I've been wanting one of these forever! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Draco. I've been really tired of you saying you look 'awful' all the time."

"Sorry Harry – hey lets see what it says about you!" They turned the mirror toward Harry.

"Comb out that hair young man! It looks like a bird's nest!" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. When they finished, Harry said, "That mirror stays on your side of the room." Draco smiled.

"Okay," he replied as he put it aside. Then, Draco eagerly watched as Harry opened his next present. It was from Professor Snape. It was a small box and when he opened it a small vial containing a potion was inside. He took out the potion, looking at it carefully, and handed it off to Draco who he could tell was itching to touch it. He saw a small, folded, square piece of paper where the potion had been, so he unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This is permanent eye-sight correcting potion. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, gulp it down immediately. It causes temporary blindness as the potion heals your vision. It is best if you take it before bed. Sip it slowly when you do take it and drink every drop!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

Harry stared at the note in shock.

"Harry, I can't figure out -" Then Draco caught the thoughts running through Harry's head. "Really, Harry?" he asked, also shocked. "Those are very rare, very hard to brew, and very valuable. Can I see the note Harry?" Harry handed him the note, took off his glasses, and picked up Draco's mirror, forgetting it could talk.

"Oh dearie, you look so adorable without those dreadful glasses... still need to comb your hair though!" Draco, who had finished reading the note, looked at Harry and said,

"I agree with the mirror, about the glasses I mean, not the hair."

"Thanks Draco." Harry put the mirror down again and groped for his glasses which Draco pressed into his hand.

"Well, you can take the potion later, but for now, lets go visit Ron and bring the rest of our presents with us!" They scrambled to get dressed and levitated a trunk full of their mostly still unwrapped presents out of their room and to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they arrived, Ron greeted them with a Merry Christmas and they were quickly invited inside the common room, where the twins were opening their presents.

"Merry Christmas!" The twins said at the same time.

"How do they do that?" Harry asked.

".. I have no idea .." Draco replied. They were sporting lump, hand knit sweaters, one which had F written on it and the other which had G. Ron also had one in his hand, it was maroon with a big golden R knitted into it. They put the trunk down and Ron dove into it, staring in awe at Harry's Nimbus, and laughing at Draco's talking mirror. Then he saw two lumpy packages at the bottom and groaned. Harry looked at him curiously.

"What?", Harry questioned.

"My mom made you two Weasley sweaters. She makes them for each of us every year and mine is always maroon!" Draco laughed.

"Hey, at least it isn't pink!", he said cheerfully. Ron's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Oh the horror-"

"So-" Fred started.

"Harry -" George continued.

"Who's present-"

"are you-"

"going to-"

"open next?"

'God, that's confusing.'

'Tell me about it!'

"I don't know guys," said Harry. He rummaged through the trunk pulling out a present at random. Then he looked at everyone. "Why is this such a big show?"

"Because we want to-"

"know what-"

"the great Harry Potter got!" Harry shook his head.

"You guys are ridiculous!" He looked down at the present in his hand. It was a thick envelope filled with something and on the front it said,"From: Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy. To: Harry Potter". He opened the envelope and pulled out the thick wad of paper and started reading it. He dropped the papers in shock when he had comprehended what they said.  
"They want to adopt me... they want to make me part of their family..."

**A/N: So? You like it? What did you think of the presents? The talking mirror had me cracking up... XD. Anyway I would like to know what you think so please review! And Teasers for all that do!**


End file.
